The Walking Countries
by gNat2
Summary: Being sent to prison after killing your husband may seem to be the end of the line, but when the neighbor zombie apocalypse strikes Georgia, you get a brand new start! Make friends, make enemies, the choices you make alters your future. HetaliaxReader
1. Cast List

Lee: Reader  
Lee's Brother: Male!Hungary  
Clementine: Liechtenstein  
Lilly: Belarus  
Larry: Russia  
Duck: Chibi!America  
Kenny: England  
Katjaa: Fem!France  
Carley: Hungary  
Ben: Canada  
Doug: Estonia  
Brenda: Belgium  
Andy: South Italy  
Danny: North Italy  
Mark: Austria  
Chuck: Sweden  
Ben's Teacher: France  
Travis (Ben's Friend): Spain  
Glen: Japan  
Hershel: China  
Shawn: S. Korea  
Chet/Andre: Hong Kong  
Christa: Fem!Prussia  
Omid: Germany  
Jolene: Fem!Germany  
Molly: Fem!Denmark  
Vernon: Switzerland.  
Brie: Vietnam

**EDITS:  
9/28: Changed Clementine's role to Liechtenstein. Spotted Germany having the roles for Larry AND Omid, so Russia has Larry's role.  
10/10: Changed Chuck's role to Sweden. As much as I want to give him a better role, he seems to fit the hobo perfectly. Also with the release of Episode 4 comes a new character. Enter Molly, being played by Fem!Denmark. GO PARKOUR!  
10/12: Vernon and Brie from Episode 4 casted. Congrats on Switzerland and Vietnam. I'm almost out of characters to cast now, I hope that guy on the walkie is the only 'new' character in episode 5.**


	2. A New Day (Episode 1 start)

**gNat2: The main reason I posted this story onto here is because there's another person on deviantart who is doing this same story idea. She let me do my own idea as long as some as some of the characters are different than hers. Right now, both of our first chapters are up and submitted into groups. I****'m relying on Cry's gameplay for majority of the storyline, but I'll let the readers choose major plot points (ex: Who should eat today, save or kill Larry, Carley or Doug, etc.) and hopefully we'll still be on the same track.**

**Man, I upload so many new stories and never finish them...**

* * *

"I reckon you didn't do it, then."

You looked up at the handcuffs and into the uniformed escort driving in the rearview window. He was an old, handsome man with an accent. Every now and then he looked back at the road before glancing at you.

"Why do you say that?" You manage to say. "Y'know, I drivin' a buncha fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually about now or so I would hear the "I didn't do it." Part."

"Every time?" "EVERY time." Yea, he must have been in the force for a long time. No way to get a free way out.

There was silence for a moment before the radio buzzed. "We got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars are asked to keep on a lookout for…" It droned on with its monotone voice. Luckily, the policeman talked over it.

"I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon girl and all…"

"What'd ya think?"

"I'm glad I chose law, not order. A big messy trial like that. Even if you were innocent, a lot of what happened can't ever be undone." He spoke truthfully. Three cop car squads drove through on the other side of the highway with their sirens on full blast. The radio spoke again, saying something about medical attention at Hartsfield and 10's and 20's. Was there a riot going on back in the city?

"I got a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long? "Just about to start my sixth year."

Then the worst part was brought up. "You met your husband back at Athens?" An invisible bullet pierced through your heart as you looked away from him and to the streets where traffic is building up.

"Do you know how I see it?" He brought up, more squad cars and some SWAT vans passing by. "Sure." You said as the sirens drowned away.

The officer looked like he was about to say something, but shuts his trap and continues on driving. "Regardless, I think you just married the wrong guy." He said. You wanted to say a smartass comment back at him, but you knew your ass will get a stronger bite. Instead, you just let out a pissed off sigh…growl…noise.

The radio mentioned a riot in progress and all officers must attend, followed by MORE sirens AND a helicopter. This must be one bloody riot going on. Why a helicopter, though?

"I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on how he didn't do it. He was an olda fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he was just wailing back there, saying it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, just where you're sitting." The driver started, making you shift in your seat a little from the thought of sitting on wet tears and snot.

The radio buzzed again, but the officer turned it off in annoyance. "Then before long, he started kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I told him to stop, that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise." He paused. "So he stopped, exhausted all his options, and started crying out for his mother! 'Mama, it's all a big mistake! I didn't do it!'"

"So did he do it?" "We caught the fucker red handed! Stabbing his wife, cutting her up just as the boys went through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself." Wow, people can go snap so easily. From the tone the officer, it sounded like he experienced it too many times before.

"It comes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over." His voice was serious, he was reading your mind!

"I got another good one for ya. This one a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious if you say so…" The officer was about to start another story. As much as you wanted to hear it, there was someone walking on the road and in the path of the car! The officer wasn't even concentrated on the road.

"OH SHIT!" You screamed. The car made contact with the person. From a split second pause, the flesh of the victim looked rotten and torn away by something else. Then the world came back into fast forward as the car swiveled out of control, eventually leading head on into the metal that separated the trees with the road and breaking it. The car started spinning as the two of you were being thrashed all around with the items in it, including the officer's shotgun. You can't remembered anything else after feeling pain in your leg and losing your vision into darkness.

**Telltale games presents**

**With association of Hidekaz Himaruya and Robert Kirkman**

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**Episode 1: A New Day**


	3. Three missed calls

**I LIIIIVE! Borderlands 2 just wants me to make violent, sweet love to it. Zer0 is just...-faints-**

**-resurrects 15 seconds later-**

**Okay, I need an opinion on something and you need to PM your answer. I'm starting a wishlist early and I want one of the playstation portable consoles, so its basically a conflict between PSP and PS Vita. Flame wars start...now!**

* * *

_Previously, on The Walking Dead:_

_"I reckon you didn't do it."_

_"Have you teach there long?" "Going into my sixth year."_

_"OH SHIT!"_

What happened?  
First a ride to jail, then hitting something, and thrashing about. Not to mention the ebbing pain in your leg.  
Your eyes opened barely. You can make out the car door of the police car, the seat cushion, and something else moving outside. The pleads and screams tickeled your ears as the darkness took you back in.

Your eyes felt like bricks and your head still ached, but not as bad as last time. You forced your eyes open and the light opposed the idea.  
You were still in the cop car with the handcuffs still strapped to your wrists. The car was flipped on its side and the cop isn't anywhere to be seen!

You started to sit up while groaning in pain. "Thirsty…" You're also hydrated too! What can top that?  
Oh yea, the leg.  
It had a gashing bruise on it, luckily it wasn't broken or else your fate would've been deadly, plus these cuffs (which took no damage from the fall. Let's claim it the World's most indestrucable cuffs!) were also a problem as well.  
You looked around and spotted the officer's body lying down in the distance. It looked like he was dragged out instead of passing out there, the trail of blood from him to the car proved your guess.

You can spot his gun. His combat shotgun. What was that doing out? "HEY! OFFICER! I'M STILL CUFFED BACK HERE!" You yelled in panic. You got no response from him. "Officer?" Still nothing.  
"Oh screw this!" You accidently kicked the glass window, making it shatter into tiny pieces. Your actions made you jump a little bit, but happy that you found a way out.  
You used all your support to get up and out of the destroyed car.  
The gun was leaning by the car and an unused bullet shell was on the ground a few feet away from it.

"Officer?" Your voice called out softly. No budge. Well I hope he doesn't mind you taking his keys.  
Slowly limping over to the body, you bend over with your good leg and quickly snatched it in your hands. You fumbled the key around, but you managed to get it in and twist it. A soft click and less pressure came to your wrist. You went to the other, but it fell due to your clumsiness. "Shit!" You hissed. You picked it up again and finished what you were starting.

As soon as you massaged your wrists, the officer made a noise. "What the…" Before you could process it, the officer's head shot up and reached for your ankles. "Oh fuck!" You fell on your butt and quickly started scooting away from the reanimated corpse.  
Just when you thought you were in a safe distance, your back met cold metal-the police car! "Officer, please!" You cried out, heart racing a mile a minute. The 'thing' kept crawling forward. You suddenly realized that there's a firearm and an unused bullet right next to you.  
You grabbed the shotgun and the bullet. You fumbled with the bullet before it slipped out of your hands. "Oh come on!" You complained, not wasting time in retrieving it, placing it in the gun, and aiming it at the head of the officer.

He was so close, right to your feet…  
**BANG!**  
Without a head.

The body slumped down and remained unmoving. You processed what just happened. You threw the gun in a random direction, hoping to forget what killed it. You then noticed a figure in the distance, a small almost a child person.

"HEY! YOU! GET SOME HELP, THERE'S BEEN A SHOOTING!" You called after it, only to have the figure disappear in the woods. Just when you thought they'll be back, a chorus of grunting and moaning from the woods  
You looked around to see another one of 'them', and another, and another, and a few more!  
What the hell is going on?  
Getting up on your feet, you attempted to run (damn that leg!) away from the monsters trying to eat you. Luckily you somehow outran them, but you manage to pass a few late 'things' before reaching a fence. Having no other option, you forced your upper body to lift you up and over the barricade.  
Once you plopped yourself over, you can hear them grunt and weakly punching the fence. How long will they be there? How are you going to fight them?  
A million scenarios played in your head. Suddenly gunshots and screaming from the other side managed to get 'their' attention and the grunting faded away.

"I'm going crazy, or the undead was trying to kill me." You said to no one. You got up again to see where you are now. It looked like a suburban house that was quiet, where could the family be?  
There was a picnic blanket with a tea set, they must had a little girl living here.  
You walked up to the patio to the back door. "I'm coming in, please don't shoot me! I'm not dangerous…or one of them." You called out. Entering the house through the open space, you saw pieces of furniture that piled up the front door. 'Looks like they were attacked too.' You thought. You spotted a bowl of fruit on the dining room table, you discovered it was fake when you touched it and felt an odd feeling than it's supposed to be.

_BEEP!_

What was that?  
Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a machine with a blinking red light. You casually limped over there and pressed the play button.

_"You have three new messages. Message one. Left at five-forty-three p.m."_  
_"Hey Sandra, it's me. We're still in Savannah. My husband had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel so we went to the ER to have it checked out. A-Anyways, he's not feeling well to drive tonight so we might come home tomorrow. Thank you so much for taking care of Lilly for us and I promise we'll be back before your spring break!"_ This sounds like the mother. There was a photo album of the family, two parents and a little girl wearing a purple bow ribbon and a red dress. What an adorable little girl.

_"Message two. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m._" The robotic voice continues. _"Oh my god, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are being dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Just please, just leave the city and take Lilly with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Let me know that you're safe."_

You eyed the pool of blood and the prints leading to the kitchen window. Looks like they aren't going to Marietta anytime soon.

_"Message three. Left at six-fifty-one a.m."_ Why would someone be calling that early/late?

_"Lilly? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. *sob* We love you…we love you…we love yo-"_ The message stopped. It must've been dropped or the cell phone (if used) died.

Your mind kept on shrieking, 'What the fuck is happening?'

You set up the shattered photo album when something else buzzed your ears. _"Daddy?"_ It called out. It must be coming from the kitchen.


	4. My babysitter's a zombie

**gNat2: -GASP- another fanfiction update? I'm seriously sorry for not updating this. I'm actually working on this again. **_  
_

**Also, can somebody make a Sly Cooper/Team Fortress 2 fanfiction? I was wondering since Soldier made Meramus' house a house for raccoons in the Doom-mates comic, I was wondering somehow you sneak in that sexy raccoon thief in?**

* * *

_Previously, on The Walking Dead:_

_"Officer?"_

_"Oh fuck!"_

_**BANG!**_

_"I'm going crazy, or the undead was trying to kill me."_

_"We'll be back right before your spring break."_

_"We love you, we love you, we love y-"_

_"Daddy?"_

It was coming from one of the kitchen shelves. After slipping on the pool of blood and stealing a quick drink of tap, you started looting through them to find the source. The drawer by the refrigerator had a walkie talkie in it. 'Jackpot.'

"Hello?" You talked in it, limping to the sliding doors. _"You need to be quiet."_ A girl's voice shushed. "Are you ok?" You continued to ask, walking around the room. _"I'm ok. They tried to get me. But I'm hiding until my parents come on."_ What tried to get her? A neighbor? "What's your name?" _"I'm Lilly. This is my house."_The girl introduced herself. "Hey there, Lilly. I'm _." You replied.

"How old are you?" You questioned. Her voice was too high to be a tween, and a little low for a 1st grader. _"Eight."_ "And you're all alone?"_"Ja. I don't know where anybody is. How old are you?"_"I'm 36."

Walking back to the kitchen area, you asked Lilly where he parents are. She said that they took a trip to Savannah, where the boats are, and left her with Sandra, the absent babysitter. "Where are you? Are you safe?" How long are you going to stop answering questions?

_"I'm in the treehouse outside. Luckily, they can't get in."_ Smart girl. You looked through the kitchen window to see a head popping out of the door in the wooden box. _"Can you see me? I can see through the window."_What a cute little girl she is up close. She has that purple bow on her short blonde hair and those sparkling green eyes from a distance. Walkie talkie in her hand, she spots you and gave a wave. In response, you waved back.

You then hear her gasp and shriek, hiding into the tree house again. What happened? You turned around to see a body of rotting flesh plunging itself at you, just like the officer (but it's a girl this time). You somehow manage to get her away from you by pushing her off and made a brake for it.

Oh hey, that pool of blood from before wanted to talk to you! Why don't you slip off your feet and hit your head on the counter? Done? Is your eye sight messed up yet you can see the babysitter coming at you? Perfect!

Once it got closer, your foot made contact with its head. You quickly got up and got away just as she grabbed your ankle, making you fall again! You kicked her head again and backed up to the screen door. You felt the door sliding open and spotted the blonde hair girl from the tree house holding a hammer. "Here!" She offered you the weapon. Without any second, you grabbed the hammer and the babysitter climbed onto you. You smacked her in the head with the hammer and got on top of her, repeating the hammering her head procedure.

'It's dead for good.' You thought as a small flow river of blood left her head. 'Sad that she had to watch it.' You eyed the small girl. Getting up finally, you caught your breath to slow down what just happened. You killed another undead and your clothes are covered in blood! You looked like what the officer was telling you about, the guy who chopped up his wife.

"Hi there." You talked to Lilly, who was backing up from the streaming blood. "Did you kill it?" She said softly. "Yes.." "Good, I think she was a monster." "I think so too. Have you been all alone through this?" "Yeah. I want my parents to come home now." She sounds so scared and alone, it must be hard for a girl like her to be alone in this odd incident.

"I'll look after you until we find them." You scooted closer in your kneeling position. She nodded and paused for a moment. "What should we do now?"

_A. Look for help, before it gets dark  
B. Get out of here once the sun goes down_

**WARNING: THE CHOICE YOU MAKE WILL AFFECT YOUR FUTURE! THE STORY GOES BY WHATEVER YOU CHOOSE AND WHAT YOU VOTED ON.**

* * *

**Sorry, you don't have to vote in this one. The next one (which is save Shawn or Duck) you guys can vote on. I'll combine the votes from here and deviantart.**


End file.
